


Machination

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [823]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony misses Ziva.





	Machination

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/02/2001 for the word [machination](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/02/machination).
> 
> machination  
> The act of plotting.  
> A crafty scheme; a cunning design or plot intended to accomplish some usually evil end.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #471 Nostalgic.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Machination

Tony stared off into space, nostalgically. He missed Ziva. She’d been gone a long time. He was even starting to miss some of her crazy machinations.

Well not her plots against him, but the ones she pulled off to get information for some of their cases or during the time she spent in Israel after being exiled by Director Vance had been epic. Even the one when she was trying to get herself off the hook from the framing had been pretty good. 

After 7 years of having her as his partner, he was bound to miss her. This felt like something more though. The nostalgic feelings were overwhelming him. He couldn’t help feeling that there was something important he needed to be doing regarding Ziva.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
